1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple casting heads for supplying casting compound to a number of containers, and in particular to such a multiple casting head having a plurality of outlet nozzles which are individually controllable for supplying selected differing amounts of casting compound to each container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices employing multiple casting heads consisting of a housing with a supply chamber for receiving casting compound and which discharge the casting compound by means of compressed air through a plurality of outlet nozzles are known in the art. Such multiple casting heads have particular utility, for example, in the casting of electronic components with viscous casting resin. Such casting heads allow a number of such components to be simultaneously cast in a production sequence. The use of such multiple casting heads in this manner does not present problems if the required quantity of casting compound for each component is equal, however, such is not always the case. For example, relay windings each possess a very different volume, even when the windings possess the same number of turns, so that when a relay or relay coil is cast in a cap different quantities of casting compound are required for each individual relay. Previously, this difference could only be taken into account by individually casting each component or, in the case of multiple casting devices, by initially introducing an equal basic quantity of casting compound into each component container followed by individually adding the remaining necessary volume by manual operation. Either approach substantially subtracted from an efficiently organized and operated casting process.